Choose Me
by loveheather
Summary: Santana is Dating Mrs.Hudson, which is Rachel and fin in the army comes back. Better summary .
1. Chapter 1

Santana/Rachel - Pezberry

Student teacher relations

Rated M, but T for now for Language

**Don't own Glee** what so ever, just my simple imagination.

**summery: Rachel is Santana's teacher at McKinley Santana and Rachel have been secretly together for about 7 months now. Things are going great, until one weekend Rachel gets a call saying Finn is coming home from the army. This triggers all the arguments throughout the weekend. Which leads to the drama in this Fic. **

**and chyeah.. My first Fic **

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm just getting to school after a long, excruciating weekend. Rachel and I non-stop argue ever since she got the call saying her husband is coming back home on Friday,and its Monday now, for days until the oaf comes home and ruin me and Rachel's paradise.I just want to know why on earth does he have come back now, we were doing so good. Oh, also forgot to mention Rachel is my teacher in my senior year at McKinley High school. But also i just really want her to leave her husband, and choose me over fucking Finn Hudson, like I understand he's over there fight for our country, but i need Rachel she's my everything. I know she feels it for me to because she tells me all the time during our mind-blowing sex.

"San, Santana? Are you OK?" Brittany said as she stares at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Huh, yeah, just a long weekend, that's all", realizing I'm at my looker now.

"Oh yeah, I totes forgot, what happen with you and Rachel?" Brittany said. Forgot to mention Brittany knows about Rach and I. She kind of caught us having sexy time, while my parents were away for the weekend, for some I don't know, Best friend time and just busted in my house, with the spare key of course.

"Not good at all , all we did was fight", I said as tears start to grow on the brim of my eyes. "But i want her, so I'm not going stop fighting for her, so I'm going to see her right now", I say trying to walk away wiping my tears before they completely fall only to be pulled back.

"San maybe you should just take a break I mean she is married any ways", Britt said rubbing my shoulders for moral support. "I just want you to be happy, OK San?", Britt said.

I just simply nod and say, "She does make me happy", in a low voice as I walk in the direction towards Rach's classroom.

As i get there, I just walk in seeing her at her desk typing something. I say calmly, " Babe,I need you".

She stands up, looks at me adoringly just jumping right into saying " I need you too, San I don't want to argue anymore, we still have four days left. I love you. We just need to wait 6 more mouths til graduation for us to really be together. Come here?"

I move toward her slowly, reluctantly slipping my arms around her slender waist saying " OK, I trust you, and i love you too". I see a toothy smile crack through her lips, this causes my smile to come out.

I lean in to kiss her, our lips touch and she bits down on my bottom lip, then licks it asking for entrance. I grant her it, obviously. We kiss with our tongues battling for dominance, til the bell rings, which causes us to sadly put a halt to our actions.

I get myself situated, then smile at my love, then disappointingly walking towards the door. As I'm closing to the door, Rachel's phone starts ringing with the ringtone of R.I.P by Rita Ora. I set that ringtone on her phone when she was sleeping one day, the song symbolizing that Rach is far fetched from what she used to be, to now.

Knowing who that is , I walk over to her with admiration, hoping she won't pick up the phone, but knowing Rachel, she does.

"hello honey", She says and I just shake my head listening to her talk.

_"Hey Baby, I miss you"_

"I miss you too, Finn, may I ask why're calling."she says, staring at me with worrisome eyes.

_"To talk to my beautiful wife and tell her some news about her sexy husband."_

After Rachel gets the 'news', kids start entering the class, giving me looks knowing I don't have this class. She looks up at me knowing I'll fucking hate this 'news', and says " Finn's coming home tomorrow", in the lowest whisper ever.

But I heard this 'news' loud and clear,Finn the oath-asshole Hudson is coming home tomorrow. Now we have zero days left.

* * *

My first Fan fiction ever...

so plz, don't be too harsh on the comments


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fuck, fuck, fuck what am I doing.

All I can think about is that, that oaf, is going to be touching my love, my life, my everything.

I'm in this Spanish class, and Mr. Shue is killing me. Like he doesn't even know half of what he is saying, and basically I have to help him teach.

I can't take this anymore.

"Mr. Shue", he turns around from writing on the chalk board with that dopy smile of his,"may I be excused, to go to the nurse, I don't feel to good" I said.

Then a slight frown appeared on his face," oh umm ok, sure, Santana", Mr. Shue said.

With that I'm out of this fucking class. I kind of don't even care about today. I'm losing the woman I love to her husband, and I just can't.

Or maybe I can get Rach to choose me over that dumbass. With my significant Santana smirk, I walk down the halls thinking of ways to make her love me more, and finally leave him.

As I'm passing the teachers lounge, I stop completely, I hear it, I hear my love crying.

* * *

I walk up to the door, hoping no teachers are in there, there's none so I just walk in.

"Rach", she looks up with love and sadness through puffy red eyes, miraculously I still think she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"What do you want, San?", she says sadly. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"I was, then I wasn't feeling well, so I'm going home", I said. "Why are you crying Rach? do I still have a chance against him", I said the last part coldly, just thinking about them together hurts.

She looks up at me, as if she can't believe what I said. "He has a name, you know. And I don't know San. What we had was a figment of my imagination, I mean it fun and I grew to love you, but Finn is my husband".

I feel betrayed, hurt, broken by her saying that. " Rachel what the fuck, did you not feel any thing when I was fucking knuckles deep in you, did you not feel and anything when I kissed you this morning", I said as I walk to where she is sitting, whisper in her ear saying, " tell me you don't love me, tell me your not in love with me", turn her face toward me and just kiss her.

She kissing back!, she's kissing back, this is a good thing. I pull away, reluctantly and she huffs. " tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss?", I said staring her directly in her brown beautiful eyes. " Tell me Rach?"

She looks at me, then closes her eyes, one lone tear fall down of her cheek. "I-I d- I do love you, I'm in love with you, I'm just scared", she said with her voice trembling.

This is my chance to prove our love for each other, I'll do a romantic Dinner, a little love making and she might choose me. That's it!

"Are you done with work today", she nods, " come over today, like right now let me prove to you, that I'm the one, that you should choose me".

She gives me a faint nod and said "ok", she gets up from the chair and puts her arms around my neck saying, " I'm in love with you".

I just hug her by the waist, and said " Mkaay meet me at my place in 20, k, I have to set up, I love you", i get a raised eyebrow at that, but she nods, I peck her on the lips twice, the run out almost falling getting a little giggle from Rach.

* * *

As I'm driving toward my house, I spot o Flower shop, so I turn in.

As I'm in the shop, I go find a big bouquet of roses and I think to myself 'Rachel's going to be mine', with a smile on my face.

"Oh sweetie, who you love with", the florist said, she a little old woman with gray hair.

Turn my head away with a shy smile the turn back and said, " the love my life that's who, I'm trying to win her over so she'll be mine forever".

The old lady has this toothy smile, rings me up and said, " oh honey, that is lovely I'm sure she'll choose you."

I looked up, confused as if 'how did she know', " how did you-". I said til the lady cut me off saying, " dear I know everything", I look at her odd then walk backwards out the shop.

Back at on the road, headed home a little antsy, for me Rach's date.

I get home with five minutes to spare.

As I'm walking up the stairs to my house, there's a knock at my door. I go to the door feeling nervous. I open the door, then all of sudden I'm reeled with arousal.

Rachel is at my door in a trench coat, with red heels on, the her reading glasse on, with her hair down, as if she's naughty school teacher.

WTF! So hot...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for all the positive feedback, followers, and favorites. In this chap. Is the smut and for this being my very first ever fanfic please spare me, but all in all, read and review my sexy pezberry readers.

Do not own glee, based off my fucked up imagination.

Chapter 3

"Rach?" I said stunned to see my sexy motherfucken teacher girlfriend in a trench coat. This is like a pure dream, a fantasy to me and I'm loving every minute of it.

Rach says nothing, just slightly opens her coat, showing that she is completely naked under that tan trench coat, beside those sexy red heels.

I just move to the side indicating for her to come in, she does.

I realize, in my hand I still have the roses. I raise them eye level to Rachel all awkwardly, she just cracks a smile as I said, " these are for you babe, and umma by the way you look... So fucking good right now."

She blushes and says thank you as she takes the flowers from my hand.

She puts the flowers on a table near the door. Then she undoes her coat, lets it fall to the floor revealing her beautifully nude body. Walks slowly over to me, puts her arms around my neck, then leans up to whisper in my ear, " baby, take off your clothes." She said.

I do as she says, take off my clothes, with Rach's help, of course. With the red heels she has we are the same height. We're looking in each others lustful eyes, contemplating what to do next.

" come on", I said as confidence suddenly hit me. I grab her hand lead her to my bedroom. Once we get in my room, turn her so she facing me and grabbed both her hands.

I walk forward pushing her backward toward the bed, till the back of her knees hit the bed.

She try's to kick off her heels but I say " leave those on", in a pure lustful voice.

She just simply nods and lays down on the bed with her legs partly spread , I look down at her and said," baby I love you so much, your the most beautiful woman I've seen and I want to make love to you".

I go on the bed, lay down in between her legs as she said, " do it San, make love to me". And with those simple words I lean down to kiss her, slowly grinding into her wet center.

Are breathing is getting heavier as I keep the slow rhythm of grinding and kissing.

I trace my tongue on the outside of her lip gentle asking for entrance, which I'm granted. Her tongue quickly finds mine, and our tongues have a battle for dominance.

I bring my hand up to palm her breast, this action causes Rachel to break from the kiss and moan.

Rachel's hands are roaming on my back, till they find my ass.

"Mmm... Rach, that feels good" I grunt out.

As I begin to bring my hand down her body to her bundle of nerves I start sucking and kiss on her neck.

"Ohh... San baby" she moans, while moving her hand towards my center, then starts circling my clit.

"Ohh..mmmm rrr-ach, that feels fucking fantastic", I barely moan out.

I hide myself in her neck as I circle her clit a few times, then position my fingers at her entrance the push inside her deep and gentle.

"Ohh yess right there" , she moans slowly loosing control, but inserts three fingers in me, with no remorse.

"Rach shit you can't do that I might come babe", I whisper in her ear.

I just keep a steady pace in and out and so does she. Are heart rates are moving fast, and our bodies are all heated up. We keep our pace, holding out on coming knowing that this is are almost last chance to be together like this, until graduation.

"SANTANA! Baby... I love you!",  
"Mmm...Rach I love you too".

We climax hard together...as we each go in an out of each other, slowing our rhythm, so we can ride out our orgasm.

We pull out of each other. I suck on my fingers as she wipes hers on the bed. I go to lay on the side of her, then wrap my arm around, her heavy breathing stomach.

I look at Rach, and see her check the time. I pull away, sit up and look at her like 'seriously'.

She turns to me and said " what?"

"Why are looking at the time, just stay with me tonight and leave tomorrow. My parents are out for a trip, I just want this to be us Rachel", I said irritatingly.

Rachel sits up and kisses me hard, this caused me to fall on the bed, she pulls away looks at me in my eyes and said, "ok, I know and I was just checking the time baby. With all honesty I don't want to even leave you tomorrow-" as I try to cut her off saying you don't she continues, " but I need to because I have to actually end things with him. Finn at least deserves an explanation."

I huff, thinking 'bullshit' but don't want to even fight any more. i just say fine and lay down allowing Rachel to be the big spoon. She pulls the blanket around me, wraps her arm around me and pushes her front into my back.

As I slowly let sleep take over me I wonder if I'll ever be Rachel's number one, I f she'll actually leave her husband for her student.

Well this was chapter 3, I tried with the smut.  
LoL.  
But the next chapter is going to be about the morning after, Finn coming back, Rachel and Finns talk, and other stuff...

Buttt... Read and review my lives, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long wait... I'm just not very fond writing only did it cause like i have this HUGE crush on my fucking teacher she s super hot but that's beside the point **

**here is chapter 4**

**oh and i don't not own glee cause if i did i wouldn't make fun of my fan base **

* * *

I wake up to see Rachel still sound asleep,its around 7 in the morning and I'm contemplating whether i should wake her up or not. But like if I don't then Finn will never no the truth and I'll still be on the side just waiting for Rachel to choose me. If I will have to ruin our fucking awesome cuddle time, but i can't keep waiting, I guess I'll wake her up.

I move my self around and settle on top of my girlfriend, then slowly start lowering my self till my head is settled between her center. I start sucking on her bundle of nerves, Rachel starts squirming and making noise. I keep sucking and licking till I successfully hear a moan come out of my beautiful girlfriends mouth.

"Morning baby, you gotta get to till your loser of a husband it's over between you two", I say I slowly come up her body kissing her all the way till I get to her lips.

She has a smile on her face and says, "Mmm... Good morning to you to, and what did i say Santana, he has a name", she pulled me in for another sweet kiss and asked, "What time is it?", she rubs my hair and doesn't wait for an answer and just looks at the clock and says, "Oh shit, babe I'm sorry but i have to go Finn is at home probably worried sick."

Quickly she moves out of my grasp and grabs her phone seeing there are multiple texts and calls from the one and only duchebag. "Do you really have to go now, just stay a little or at least come take a shower with me." I say rather sadly not wanting my baby to go so soon.

she looks up at me through her long eyelashes and says, " We both know if i take a shower you we will not be getting clean and will be in there for hours, and besides the quicker i do this quicker i can come back here, and take as many showers with you as possible", She moves around the room gathering her clothes, underwear back on with the heels," I love you, like i really have never felt like this with anyone and i really do just want you. First i have to fix things with Finn first, Ok?"She says walking over to me in those red fucking heels mmm.

"Yes, I know this. I'm not sure i trust him and all you know how some army people get once they come back they get all crazy and shit", i say standing up and grabbing hold of her hips, " I love you too, Rach more than words can describe and i will buy you a ring some day, ok?", i say whispering in her ear.

She nods and leans in for a kiss. The kiss starts off rather slow but i deepen the kiss as i pull her close, i push past her lips with my tongue and move around her slowly and sensually. i move my hands to the buttons of her jacket. As im about to start unbuttoning she pulls away and shakes her head.

"Fine, bye baby", i say a bit harshly. and let her go, not before leaning in kissing her softly again, but pull aeay just as quickly.

"San, don't freaking be like this as I'm about to leave, can we try to leave on a good note?",Rachel says in a stern voice.

I bit my lip trying to hold in the laughter of Rachel trying to be mad at me, its really hot when she acts mad, ok self can you stop thinking about how hot she is and actually talk." Ok, Rach I'm sorry baby i just the thought of knowing your going to see him, it hurts a lot. "

"I know now, come walk me to the door", Rachel says, she grabs my hand and pulls me with her out my bedroom door, down the stairs and shes stops once we're by the front door. She turns to me and gives me a long kiss then leans her forehead on mine and says,"I'll be back later tonight, I'll call you"

and with that shes out the door...

* * *

Rachel's POV

As I'm driving to my home that I share with my now husband I'm thinking to myself, 'do this right don't screw this up so i can actually have a chance at being happen with the beautiful I love, how am I just suppose to go about saying this Finn that I'm leaving and i want a divorce.' That can't work because Finn always been known for asking why. But I really can't tell him the truth, because me and San would be over big time, and i can not let that happen.

As I pull into my drive i just sit there really trying to contemplate what I'm going to say to him. how is he going to take the news once I tell him, like will he hurt me how San presumes he would or will he just simply just say " ok, fine go." I highly doubt he'll give up on what we have that easily. I won-, I'm interrupted with my thoughts by a knock on my car window, when I look toward then window i see big worried brown eyes looking back at me.

He opens my door, "Rachel, honey what are you doing out in the driveway?", Finn says in a worrisome voice,"Where Have you been?","can you please say something?", he says starting to freak out a bit.

"Hi Finn can we please talk inside?", I say as I'm starting to get out of my car and head to the house.

Finn is nodding to him self following behind me. As I enter the house, and sit on the couch I hear the door close. He comes stomping into the living room looking at me up and down. Then he finally decides to have a sit on the couch with me. He puts his hands on His jean clad thigh, rubbing his hands up and down nervously.

"Rach?", He says. I look up at him trying to come up with the right words to say to him. I look down still unsure of myself, I really need San right now. " Rach, what are you wearing and where the hell were you like that?", I look up at him beginning to tell him of my infidelity, then I look down again.

"Finn I have to tell you something, and you can not freak out on me or ask me why, OK?", he nods and I begin. "Finn I can not do this any more", I put my hand up as he tries to say something. "Finn, please let me finish and I will just leave ok?", he nods again and sighs. "I am not happy, I never was. I want you to know that I fell for someone else and that I just want to be with them without any problems, and I just simply want a divorce an I'm sorry that I may hurt you in some way but this is how I feel", I stand up after finally be able to breathe properly without any worries.

Finn is just sitting with his mouth agape like a fish. I look toward him and see that his eyes are getting watery and say,"I am going to go and I will call you Finn when I have the divorce papers final". I walk to the stairs and go up to my old bedroom that I use to share with my husband and just start packing.

As I'm fully packed I head down the stairs with my bag in tow to see Finn still sitting with his back toward me on the couch. I just look down at my feet and say "Goodbye Finn, I don't regret our life together". With that being said I head out the door. Down to my car as I'm walking there and pull out my phone.

I scroll through my contacts as I get toward the S's I press the call button on the only S name that I need to talk to right now.

"_Hello_", San says as I put my bag into the back seat, and go into the drivers seat.

"Hey Baby I did it, and I love you so much baby", I hear San gasp at the sound of me saying i did it.

"_Really I'm so fucking happy right are you coming back to mine right now?_", San asked in a really chipper tone. So much unlike Santana.

"Yes, I am, but only for a little I'm going to stay in a hotel, ok babe, We can possibly look at places in New York for after graduation." I tell San excitedly.

"_Oh shit babe, what about school?_", San asked cautiously.

"Its ok, I text-ed the principle last night when you were sleep, but ok we will talk about everything when I see you. I love you." I say a little down that she didn't say any thing about us moving together to New York.

" _And I am excited to move with you baby, I was just worried about your job and I love you, too._" and with that I hang up with a smile on face and head to San's house.

* * *

Santana's POV

I put my phone back on the dresser and lay in my bed. I have done absolutely nothing since Rachel. I'm still laying in bed naked because I are ready know once Rachel gets here I'm going to have sex so yeah. I'm excited for graduation to come, so afterward I can move to New York with my girl and be fucking happy for once. I just hope Finn will back off once we're happy.

Totally forgot about school, honestly I don't care I've gotten all the important thing out of the way. Also with my acceptance to NYU, I'm pretty much set. I'm knocked put of my thoughts as I hear a knock at the first door.

I get out of my bed completely naked, head down stairs and open the door. Rachel is standing there with her eyes wide. I look at her like 'what'. Then back up for her to step in. We head up stairs I go up first and let her look at my great ass I know shes loves it.

I get back in my bed and say, "Hey baby", she looks at me then strips down naked then climbs in bed.

"Hey San, you know your not getting any till we talk about this New York moving and preparations and stuff", she said in her bitchy mother tone.

I look at her thinking 'she's going to be a great mom', and said "OK baby, I know what do want to start with first", with a smile on my face I wrap my arm around her should as she puts her head on my chest and starts talking about our future together.

I finally feel happy and free with the love of my life. She chose me over that mutha fucken oaf. woah

I just did a mother fucken mind fist pump.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 4 **

**In the next chapter will hear about Rachels NY plans**

**Also about San's school life, somethings going to happen you it is after all McKinley high.**

**And what did you all think of that glee that shit sucked monkey balls... and whats with the fucking random ass BRAM kiss. In my option it was the worst glee yet. and its only epsode 9. Also Ryan Murphy totally disrespected Brittana shippers. like this is just horrid. **

**BUT any way.. READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back sooner than I thought and yeah **

**chapter 5**

* * *

**_three days later_**

Its Friday, I'm roaming in the halls on my free period bored as fuck. I turn the corner and head to the only classroom that I truly love. I see Rachel has a class I knock on the door, she looks at me and smiles and waves her hand for me to come in. So I do, I walk over to her desk and sit in her chair. She occupies her students with worksheets, then comes back to her desk.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?", she ask with and excited tone, since we haven't seen much of each other with her looking for a temporary home, and moving in, but it's Friday so maybe I'll go to hers for a bit.

"Hey babe", I whisper quietly, and grab her by the hips looking around to see If her little freshman are paying us any attention, there not. So I stand up really quick and peck her on the lips then sit back in my chair as she stands there stunned."What's on the agenda tonight?, can I come over?", I whisper the last part looking around cautiously.

she looks around observing her classroom, "yes you can, I still need help unpacking anyways, then we can cuddle, yeah?" She looks toward me and I smile and nod. Then gesture my head toward the clock saying its time to go. She looks toward the clock, Then claps her hands together saying "OK class, pass your papers back and I'll see you all Monday, and remember homework is due also, don't forget".

With the bell ringing her class all scatters out of there seats and passes the papers back, murmuring 'goodbyes' and 'see you later's', then head out the door. Rachel turns to me and sits on my lap once all her students are gone. " Oh and babe I saw some really cute and cheap places in New York for us, also I think I can get a job teaching at a school over there", Rachel says to me as she enters some work into her computer.

I look at the side of her face then kiss her on the cheek and whisper "ok, well awesome just show me today when I come over ok?, and get up, me and Britt are going to head over to the mall for a bit", she gets up and then sits back in her seat not saying anything.

I grab her chin softly and turn her head toward me," Rach, please can we not do this, Britt just wants us to have our best friend time before I leave for New York", I pull her by the arms and make her stand up and look at me.

She look at me with puppy dog eyes saying, " I know, but I just want you to come home with me after I enter these papers into my computer", I lean down giving her a passionate kiss. Then Look at her like 'seriously'.

I put my forehead on hers and say,"Rach, I fucking know ok but I'm doing this for Britt, we are going to the mall for like 3 hours, so I'll be at you at 6 or so, OK?", I look at her hoping she'll understand Britt is my best friend and I might lose her to the big city.

" You know what fine, I 'll be waiting for you at 6 ok, and you better be at my place at 6", Rachel says backing away to sit in her chair. She just goes right back to typing.

I back away slowly, and chuckle at how childish she is being. As I have my hand on the door. I say " bye, baby I"ll miss you and I love you, see you at 6 k?", I wave and fully start laughing as I see her crack a smile and wave goodbye.

She's laughing now to saying " I love you too and see you at 6", I leave her classroom and head to my car to go to the mall with my best friend.

* * *

we've been at the mall for a bit now, when looking at Victoria Secret stuff Britt ask me," San are you really in love love with her?", I chuckle at how Britt says it, I've missed her a lot.

" Yes, Britt I do, I want everything with her, the kids, the house, the mini-van, everything". As I'm telling Britt this my phone starts buzzing, " I think this is my baby right here", I tell Brittany. But frown once I see it's from Puck.

**Puck- Party at Theee Puckasaur's, starts 7 and helll yeah there will be booze.**

I look up at Brittany after I read the text out loud, She jumping and nodding, I look at her and smile "Ok we'll go, It's about 5:50 ish, I will meet you there at 7:20 cause you know we have to look hot Britt-Britt."

"Ok, sanny come help me find something hot before we go", she says dragging me out Victoria's Secret to Forever 21.

After shopping me and Britt head are separate ways at about 6:20

* * *

Rachel's POV

I'm just here at my new place unpacking and looking at the clock like a crazy man. San was suppose to be here at 6 and It's now 7:30 and I'm like highly ticked off. But this is what I have to deal with being in a relationship with a younger person. I mean did she not even care to check and call to say she wasn't coming over.

I just keep unpacking hoping for once San will be the mature person and call me but never-mind I give up, I'm going to call her myself. I pick my phone up of the night stand seeing that I have absolutely no messages or calls from my love. I go to my contacts and hit call on the name that starts with an S.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm dancing with Britt and I'm pretty sure I'm fucked up. But I feel so free and just relaxed with no worries on school about Rachel, about New York or about the move. With my dancing and grinding I feel someone grab my hips and slowly grind into me.

I turn around and see that it's fucking Trouty Mouth. His lips look so good right now, but nope I won't do it. I might be hella drunk but I'm not dumb enough to forget I have a beautiful girlfriend. Oh shit my beautiful girlfriend, I was suppose to be at her house.

I pull out of fat lips hold and fight my way through dancing people. Stumble my way out into the back porch. I take my phone out of my boob and see that there are several calls and texts for Rachel.

**My wife - San can you just tell me where you are.** 7:30

**My wife - Santana why would you make plans and not show. so immature.** 8:15

**My wife - Whatever do what you want, I don't care I'm off to sleep.** 10:00

I look at the time on my phone and It reads 12:10. I know for sure I'm in the fucking dog house. I look back and forth between the house and the phone. If I go back in the house Rachel will be even more pissed at me, but I can also drink more and not worry about any thing till morning.

But If I call Rachel now I could possibly get her to for give me early than, later. But also if I call her now she'll know absolutely shit faced. I look at my phone then back at the house, then my phone again then the house.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I'm awoken by phone ringing. I press the call button the hold the phone to my ear. I pull away from how loud the noise is on the other end then put the phone back to my ear "hello", I say as I sit up in my bed.

"Heyo, baby I'm sorry I forgot I just got invited to this party and Britt wanted me to go with her so I did", I hear san say with slurred words. I pull the phone away from my ear to look at the time on my phone it's 12:12. I put the phone back to my ear to hear she its slurring something but I can't understand.

"Stop. Where are you?", I say a little frustrated that I have to deal with her drunken behavior.

"Please baby, baby you can't be mad. I'm only 17 and a half, I get to still have fun, I'm still a kid, you know." At these words I was getting more and more pissed off how dare her say she still gets to have fun and that shes a kid. I risk everything for her and she freaking does this.

San is still blabbering,"Santana please calm down and tell me where you are, cause you not driving like that. " I say a little calmer.

San stops talking or should I say slurring."I'm at Puck's, in the back yard and guess what?", she says in her childish tone.

"Ok do not move from where you are, and what San?", I sigh the last part, not in the mood for her games at the moment.

" Oh Oh it was the I love you", San says all laughing.

" Ok baby don't move I'll come get you", I say moving to put some pants on. " bye San", with that I'm out the door headed over to puckerman's house.

* * *

Santana POV

All that's in the back of my mind is that my Rachel didn't say I love you back. I think as tears roll down my face.

* * *

**And this concludes chapter 5 **

**there going to be more but my damn computer messed.**

**But yet Rachel and Santana at Rachel's house **

**Santana confronts Rach about not saying I love you back.**

**I'm really pissed like a whole thousand words got deleted. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ok I'm soorry I willtry to up load frequently now...since break is coming around the corner**

**Oh My Gosh who watched Glee like what is this nonsense Bram getting married, Quinn dying, and Burt getting cancer... That's a...That's a**

**_Low blow bro fo sho_**

**But anyways, Here is chapter 6**

* * *

Santana POV

I'm sitting on some bricks in Puck's backyard, every minute I sit here I'm sobering up little by little. I mean what if she just wants to give up on me after all we've been through. I mean we've been together for a good 7 months. I can remember when I first saw Rachel and those beautiful eyes.

_middle of the summer _

_I'm here waiting in my car at McKinley, here to pick up Britt for our mall time. Every Friday after her yearly cheerios practice of course. As I'm waiting in my car I see a short women carrying papers walking very hastily toward the school. I keep looking at her wondering who she is. I have never seen her around McKinley. she has a really nice ass, wow. Wait she dropped something, a paper._

_I step out of my car, slam the door and run toward the paper, I pick it up and search for a name. found one. 'Mrs. Hudson' it says on the top left corner. I look up from the paper and see she is are ready half way down the hall._

_I run up to the school door as fast as I can muster open it and say, "Hey ummm Mrs. Hudson", she stops and turns around. I look at her face and I am dumbfounded of how beautiful she is. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and her lips are so-_

_"umm yes", oh is she talking to me?,"Hello! yes, I'm Mrs. Hudson", Oh crap she's talking to me put on the charming smile OK here we go._

_"Oh yeah, hello you dropped your paper, I just wanted to give it back to you", She's just looking at me, kind of the same way I was looking at her._

I hear the sound of the back gate opening, I turn toward the sound and think how beautiful she is right now. Well not just now all the time but now of all nights just from waking up she's gorgeous. I stand up and walk to her and lean in for a kiss. She turns her head away. I just nod to myself a couple of times saying OK in my mind.

"Are you ready?" Rachel ask with tired written all over her face and voice.

"Ah Yeah", I look back toward the house," Yes let's go", I say with more reinsurance in my voice.

Rachel nods then turns to walk back to the gate, I grab her wrist and she turns to me and says, "We'll talk about everything in the morning, OK Santana, I just need some sleep before I say something I might regret."

I let her go and walk pass her to the car. I hear Rachel sigh, then hear her feet press into the grass behind me. The car was as quiet as ever I'm trying not to say anything so there won't be a fight. We arrive at her place moments later. She unlocks the door I go in and just lay out on the couch. Rachel huffs and walks past to go to her bedroom. I fall asleep with silent tears, hoping the morning will turn out better.

* * *

The Next Morning

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I try to get up which I fail miserably, "ahghghhhhha", I groan slamming my face into the couch. which causes this damn hangover to hurt even more. I slowly sit up from the couch, the look around, I stop once I see Rachel moving around searching for something digging in boxes labled 'kitchen'.

"What are you looking for?", I say in a low raspy sleepy tone. Apparently I startled Rach because she jumped when I asked this.

"Oh holy fuck, San you scared me, but I'ma looking for mugs for us. And...Bingo found them", Rachel said holding her chest, then lifting up the mugs.

I get off the couch super slow and head over to the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen Rachel is sitting on the counter drinking her out of her mug. She slides my coffee toward me. I nod and take a sip. I close my eyes as the coffee warms my mouth and makes the hangover feel kind of better.

Moments later, of coffee drinking silence. I put my mug down and walk toward Rachel, who is still sitting on the counter. I grab her knees then slide my hands up her legging clad leg and rest my hands on her hips. Rachel looks up from her mug with doubt written all in her eyes. I look back at her with hurt filled eyes. Rachel sets her mug down and wraps her tan arms around my neck.

I kept looking in her eyes as I say, "We're ok right?, because Rach I-I can't lose you, Like, I fucking love you a lot. And. And, I want A life with you", as I started talking I didn't even realize I was crying till I felt Rachel wipe her thumb on my cheeks.

Rachel pulls her arms around my neck to pull me in for a hug. She whispers in my ear,"yes. San we _are _ok, I'm -",she stops and pulls back and takes her arms from around my neck and places them on my hands,"I'm just tired and very deeply scared, I really need you and love you, It's just I need an adult. I need someone who I can count on. And. And someone who will be there when I need them." she ends looking me straight in the eye with love and determination.

I nod. Indicating I understand,"Babe, baby I know. OK It just slip my mind that I was suppose to show up." Rachel is shaking her head on the verge of tears. " What- What did I say?"

She looks at me flabbergasted and moves my hand and pushes me back slightly and jumps off the counter and makes a bee line for her room. I take hold of her wrist "Whoa, Rach you can't just walk away, talk to me...Please!"

She turn back around and sighs," OK San, I'm talking...I just-what If you forget to get one of our kids from daycare or school or forget to pay a bill, Like I-", I put my hands up.

"What- What does that have to do with today. Rach when we have kids, I'll be older and 'more mature'," put air quotes around the more mature part to get her point across. She just scoffs and nods obviously understanding where I'm coming from.

She looks at me for a moment, then kisses me hard as if saying that she cares and that I'm only hers forever. I smile when we pull back out of breath. "So do you love me back?", I say mentioning when she didn't say 'I love you' back.

Rachel looks at me puzzled,"of course silly, what did I literally just tell you." she says chuckling a bit.

I chuckle with her then shake my head. " NO I mean last night I remember you not saying 'I love you' back after I drunkenly said it to you."

She bits the side of her lip, then licks it,"If you must know. I was really tired and highly pissed off at you and wasn't in the mood. But know that I do love you Santana Marie Lopez very much." she says giving me a quick kiss.

I shack my head at first then smile at her saying she loves me."Well baby I am sorry and I will try to remember better. And Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm using your maiden name because you do not belong to the oaf troll anymore, love you too." At this Rachel burst out laughing, the shacks her head leaning in for a kiss.

"well aha with that let's go to my room and try out my bed with some make up sex." she winks and walks back to her room slowly swishing her hips side to side.

"ohhhh yeah baby", I say chasing after her. Which causes Rachel to laugh and to her room, I tackle her on the bed and start kissing down her neck.

Make up sex is awesome, Me and Rach are out her new mattress for hours.

* * *

**Well, well, well, that concludes the chapter 6 **

**please please review, and follow and all that jazz k?**

**I Loovee all of you that do all that jazz now, I thank you**

**OK have a great day/evening **


End file.
